Poor Little Soul
by Puzzleshipping-Lover
Summary: Soul asks Maka to the DWMA Prom, but what happens when Maka sees Tamera, her arch nemisis, kiss her boyfriend? Had a friend help with the ending, so I'm giving a little shout out: THANK YOU LOOPYPANDA! Rated T for one curse word. COMPLETE!
1. Prom

A/N: So I was playing on Poptropica on Super POWer Island, was facing Speeding Spike, and got this One Shot idea. It was so funny cuz I was saying to my computer 'Poor little soul can't catch a girl' and after I finished the island and went to another site, I was Like 'That gave me an idea for a One Shot' So Here it is! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, cuz, if I did, there would be a Season Five, focused mainly on Soul and Maka and there would be lots of lip-locking between the two .

Soul walked into his and Maka's apartment. He was happy because the DWMA's prom was at the end of the week. He chuckled to himself. Liz was trying on every single dress she found, Tsubaki was reading up on make-up tips, Patty was, well, who knew what Patty was doing most of the time? Kid was trying to find a 'symmetrical' suit, Black*Star wanted to rip the arms off of his suit so his muscles would show. "Maka! I'm Home!" he yelled. "In my bedroom!" came the reply. Soul smiled. Maka was reading up on different hairstyles. Soul went to his bedroom. He was still deciding on which color tie to wear. Red or Black? He couldn't choose. "Soul, I'm going out to a dress shop with the girls!" Maka called. "Okay! Be back soon!" Soul yelled. "I'll try to, but you know Liz" Maka yelled before going outside. Soul chuckled again. Liz would try on a million different dresses in one day if she were given the chance.

~With Maka~

Maka was rifling through the dresses. Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty were in dressing rooms. Maka came across a sleeveless dress, the same color as Soul's eyes. She took it off the rack and went into a dressing room and tried it on. The dress fit perfectly. The skirt pooled around her ankles. She loved it. "Maka, what did you find?" Liz's voice rang out. Maka came out of her dressing room. The girls gasped. "Maka…. That's perfect for you." Liz squeaked after a while. "I have some red heels you can borrow with that" "Okay, I guess" Maka said. She went back in the dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes. She came out and paid for the dress. After a while, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz had picked their dresses. Tsubaki had picked a one-sleeved deep purple dress, Liz had picked a spaghetti-strap hot pink dress, and Patty had picked a bright yellow dress. They walked into another store called 'Masks and Things'. Maka picked out a red mask with little bits of silver on it. Liz got a hot pink mask. Tsubaki got a lavender mask, and Patty got a brown mask. "Why?" Liz asked. "Yellow and brown for giraffes" Patty said happily. Liz facepalmmed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOUL EATER ROCKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Thursday, Soul bought a bouquet of roses from a flower shop. He walked up to Maka and knelt down on one knee. "Maka Albarn, will you go to Prom with me?" he asked. A light pink blush spread across Maka's face. "…" She was speechless. Finally, she mustered up enough of her voice to squeak out a "yes". Soul gave her the bouquet and kissed her cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOUL EATER ROCKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday night, the gang piled into Kid's limousine and the driver took them to the dance. At the dance, Ox and Kim were dancing together, Harvar and Jackie were dancing together, and the Pots were being so cute by dancing together. The dj put on a slow song. "May I have this dance?" Soul asked Maka, holding out his hand. "Yes. Yes you may" Maka said, taking the hand. Soul and Maka swayed on the dance floor. Soul held her close. The two didn't notice the other couples stopping and watching them. "I love you, Maka." Soul said, kissing her forehead. "I know you do, and I love you" Maka said. The two came together a bit more. Their lips touched. Soul deepened the kiss. They pulled away after a while. "I will protect you Maka. I will protect you forever." "I know you will." They continued to sway to the music. When the song ended, they sealed the dance with a kiss. Maka went to the corner of the gym, and picked up the bouquet of roses. She smiled and looked up at the dance floor. Her eyes widened. Tamera kissed Soul on the lips. Tears welled in her eyes. How could he?

Maka POV

I thought Soul loved me. I guess I was wrong. I ran from the gym, tears streaming down my face. I heard his voice behind me. "Maka! Maka!" he called. I ran faster. I soon tripped and fell. Curse these heels. I caught myself and ripped off the heels. I left them on the ground and started running again. "Maka! Maka! Stop running!" he called. I kept running until I was sure I was far from him. I threw the bouquet on the ground and sobbed. I started stomping on the flowers. Soul. Kissing Tamera. Why? How? I thought he loved me. I walked to Kid's house. Luckily, he was home. He invited me in and I told him what happened. "That asymmetrical idiot." Was all Kid said. "What do I do?" I asked him. Kid just sat there, thinking.

Normal POV

A few minutes later, Soul came running in. "She left" Kid said, his back facing Soul.. "Where did she go, man?" Soul asked. "She said something about leaving Death City forever. Why did you kiss Tamera, huh?" Kid asked, turning to Soul. "I didn't kiss her!" Soul exclaimed. "I told her 'I have a girlfriend, and she's not you' and she said 'Well, she wont see us, so we should kiss' and I said 'Well, I'm not breaking my commitment to Maka' and that's when she kissed me. And- Wait. She's leaving Death City forever!" Soul exclaimed. "What do you think she'll do after seeing you kiss Tamera?" Kid replied, standing up. "If you tell her the truth, she'll obviously think you're lying."

"Well what am I supposed to say! 'I don't really love Tamera'!" Soul replied, starting to become frustrated with so many conflicts. "Well you could look into her eyes and swear on her grave that you don't love Tamera, and Tamera wanted this to happen. Isn't that what she wanted? To get Maka to **break up** with you?" Kid asked, gathering a map and some other items into a duffel bag. Who knows if the scythe meister had already left Death City's limits?

"Well, that could work but how do we catch her? She's probably on one of the trains leaving Death City to - God knows where!" Soul threw his hands up in the air. "She is too far for me to track her with Soul Perception. So it seems we're going on a wild goose chase for her now." Kid responded opening the large **wooden doors** of Gallows Mansion. "We'll have to leave now to ask those outside if they watched her leave." Kid's amber eyes burned into Soul's. "This may take longer than a day or two. So I packed the essentials for the both of us. We'll have to keep these clothes on however. This isn't a vacation." Kid said, sounding a lot like his father. "I know, and I'll do anything to find Maka, hell or high water." With that the two set out into the night. Accompanied by soft orange lights to luminate their way to the girl Soul would love and love only.


	2. Going to Cali

A/N: Decided to write another chapter for you guys. I might finish it with this one, or one last chappie after this. But, the real question behind this story is: Will they find Maka? Also, The song I wrote in this chappie, I made up, so, yeeeaaaaaah. Also, with the last chappie (chapter 1) LoopyPanda helped me write that one. She'll prolly help me again this chappie XDDDDD.

Maka POV

I sat down on the train and sighed. I wanted to cry again. Why had he kissed her? Did she want us to break up after one night? I hate her. I really do. I didn't know where I was going. I just hopped on the first train leaving Death City. I'm not coming back. Never. I'm so sorry everyone. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, and even you Soul. I can't deal with living in Death City if Tamera's going to steal every boy that even starts to like me. I finally felt like myself when Soul asked me to Prom. When he said 'I love you' I felt like I could fly. When we kissed, again, I felt like flying. When I saw him kiss Tamera, my heart turned to stone. A tear dripped down my face. I looked up and saw someone playing a guitar and singing.

Normal POV

(Random Girl- Underlined, Maka- _Italics_, Both- _Underlined Italics_)

You ripped my heart in two. You kissed her

Right in front of me. Why? Why? Why?

You were mine. All that I could be.

I could be myself with you, and not 

Some stupid perfect girl for all the

Others I've dated.

Maka stared singing

I never felt this way with anyone else

_You were just so special that I couldn't_

_Ignore you. I never loved anyone the same _

_As this. You broke my heart to say the least_

_How can I ever face you again? Woaaah._

The others on the train cheered. Maka and the girl looked at each other. Maka shrugged and smiled. They started singing together.

_You ripped my heart in two. You kissed her _

_Right in front of me. Why? Why? Why?_

_You were mine. All that I could be._

I could be myself with you, and not _Some stupid perfect girl for all the_

_Others I've dated._

Maka started singing by herself while the girl played her guitar.

_You were mine. All that I wanted in a man._

_You were perfect for me. But when you kissed her,_

_It broke my heart_

_Now I can't ever face you again._

_You were the love of my very_

_Life. I just cant face you again._

The two finished with the final chorus

_You ripped my heart in two. You kissed her _

_Right in front of me. Why? Why? Why?_

_You were mine. All that I could be._

I could be myself with you, and not _Some stupid perfect girl for all the_

_Others I've dated._

The other passengers cheered. The girl sat down by Maka. "My name's Mia. What's yours?" Mia asked. "My name is Maka" Maka answered.

Kid POV

I helped Soul onto my skateboard, Beelzebub. Soul held onto my shoulders as it began hovering up high enough that we could see into the night. We traveled up to the plaza. Most of the stores were either closed or beginning to close. Meaning it was nine o'clock. Meaning we were running out of time. I looked around with Soul. The shopping district was desolate with only a handful of pedestrians making their way to their cars and bicycles in the parking lot. "Kid, look. Over there." Soul said, pointing a finger to my right. Looking over that direction, I saw a teenager wearing the uniform of the local convenience store. I vaguely knew him, but I saw him around at Shibusen. He was on his jet-black motorcycle and was about to put on his helmet. Being in a rush, I made the skateboard speed over to him, instead of just lowering it and walking over myself. "You there!" I called out as we neared him. He seemed to notice I was talking to him indeed, as he stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at me. "Um, yes?" The boy blinked. I glanced at his nametag. I read _'Hello, my name is Marcus'_. "Have you seen a blonde girl run through here?" Soul asked him right before I could speak. The teen looked confused. "Be specific."  
"Well, she's flat-chested and was wearing a dress."  
"Oh. I think I saw a girl like that here earlier. She bought some things and stuffed them into a bag, and then she just ran out. Seemed like she was in a hurry or something," Marcus said, remembering of such a girl. "Did she say anything, like where she was going?" Soul asked Marcus. The raven-haired boy looked up at something, as if it were a visual aid to help him remember those specific details. "Yeah. She asked me if there was a nearby train station. But I told her that the closest one was 3 miles away. She took off running after putting what she bought in her bag," Marcus replied. "Thank you. We'll be on our way," I smiled. "No problem. I hope you find her." Marcus smiled back.

"Thank you. We'll need all the luck we can get." I replied. Beelzebub then hovered high above the building's roofs. It sped up again at 45 miles per hour. After two and a half miles, Soul began complaining. "Can't this thing go any faster?"  
Irritated, I looked behind me at him. "Be happy I am even accompanying you. Beelzebub doesn't even run on gas. And I could make us go on foot." I said in a dark tone. Soul stayed quiet after that. We soon reached the nearest train station

Tamera POV

I ruined Maka's life. That's good enough for me. When she ran out of the gym crying, I almost couldn't hold in my laughter. When Soul ran out after her, I almost couldn't hold in my anger. Sometimes, my hormones drove me crazy like this. (A/N: I know how ya feel Tamera. Hormones drive me frikin crazy) All I cared about was Maka Albarn leaving. And she did! Finally! It was my chance to be the top meister now.

Normal POV

Maka pulled out two small bags of chips and gave one bag to Mia. "Thanks. How did you come up with those lyrics?" Mia asked. "My boyfriend kissed another girl right in front of me at my prom."Maka answered. "Tough. So, how are you handling it?" Mia asked, opening her bag and eating a chip. Maka put a chip in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "I can't face him again, so I'm leaving Death City forever. Maka said. "What are you doing?" Maka asked. " I'm leaving Death City forever too" Mia said.

A/N: LoopyPanda typed Kid's POV. Just so you all know, Black*Star is Mia's crush. Can you all do me a favor? Well, three. 1. Where is the train heading. should Mia's backstory be? 3. Read, Rate, and Review LoopyPanda's story. It's really good


	3. Soul finds Maka

A/N: I wanna let you guys know something. I'm a little upset with some friends and all that crap so this chapter might go in depth a lot. I'm telling myself to put my feelings into my stories, and most of the time, it works, but other times, it doesn't and I end up screaming into my pillow for a half hour. So forgive me if it's too in-depth. Like I said, my stories are like therapy for me. And so is rping, but most of the time its stories. Enough about me now…. OFF TO THE STORY: D

Disclaimer: I do not own SE. I just own my OCs.

"Why are you leaving?" Maka asked. "My parents have abused me a lot. I just couldn't take it anymore." Mia said. "Is there another reason your leaving Death City?" Mia asked. "Yes. No one likes me because I'm just a stupid flat-chested nerdy bookworm. I just want to start a new life in California. A place where no one knows who the heck I am and I can change it a bit" Maka said. Mia looked at Maka. "Wow." They rode the rest of the ride to California in silence.

Soul POV

She's far from me. Too far. I hate this. Why the heck did Tamera kiss me? I just want my Maka back with me, snuggled and warm in my arms. _I want her to feel loved_. "We're at the station," Kid said, bringing me out of my trance. I jumped off Beelzebub and ran to the ticket booth. "Two tickets to California please" I said hurriedly said. "I'm sorry Sir, but we sold out. The last ticket was bought by a girl with bare feet, her hair was messed up, her beautiful red dress torn, and she had tear streaks on her face and she was sniffling like crazy" the man said. I sank to my knees. Would I ever get my beloved Maka back to me? " got up and walked to Kid to tell him the news. "This is what you get for being an asymmetrical idiot, Soul," he said. I was so mad at everything, I punched the concrete ground as hard as I could. The concrete cracked and broke into tiny pieces. All I want is the only girl I ever loved in my entire life. After the battle with Asura, she's all I wanted in a girl. I love her so much. Why can't she come back to me? Why?

Maka POV

Mia and I got off the train. Kid had given me what he thought was a little bit of money. I rented us a hotel room and we both lay down in a separate bed. My legs and feet were still killing me from running more than three miles and running barefoot. We ordered a bit of Room Service, ate our food, watched a bit of TV, and quickly fell asleep.

*The Next Day*

Normal POV

Soul woke up on the ground in front of the ticket booth. He got up. "You are in luck, sir. We just had the tickets refreshed. I can give you those tickets, but it'll cost you." The man said. "How much" Soul's voice cracked with tears. " Fifty dollars" the man said. Soul's eyes widened. He couldn't afford that! "Here's the money, now give us the tickets" Kid said, sliding the man the $50. The man, dumbfounded, gave Kid the tickets. Kid showed the tickets to the conductor and him and Soul got on the train. _I'm coming, my beloved_, Soul thought.

~With Maka~

Maka and Mia got up happily. Time to start their new lives. They paid for their room and left the hotel. First, the two went to the Hair Salon. Maka got her hair colored to a Yellow Blonde. Mia got her Brown hair colored to Yellow Blonde. Maka and Mia then had their hair cut. Mia paid for the both of them. They next went to the cosmetics store. Mia and Maka both got Blue contacts, different shades of Blush, Lipstick, and Eye shadow. They both got some Mascara as well. Maka paid for the cosmetics. They went to the mall and bought new wardrobes. After they left the mall, Maka led Mia to Blair's house in this state. Blair hardly used it, so they moved in. The two claimed rooms and put away their clothes and make-up. Maka put away the money Kid had given her. She sighed. Yes, she missed Soul, but he was better off without her. Blair came in the house and saw the two. Maka explained the whole story to the frantic cat witch. Blair calmed down. She explained that she was staying in the house for a few weeks, and that they were welcome to stay as long as they liked and she would fund them with money to keep their new lives and that she would pay for school and the house. Mia and Maka thanked Blair.

~Blair POV~

"No Problem, Nya" I said. I looked at the time. It was noon. "I'll make some lunch" Mia said. "Make sure you cook some fish!" I called after her. Mia's fish were perfect! They were soooo Yummy! "Thank You Nya~" I said. Mia beamed. "Your welcome, Blair" she said. At first, I was a little uneasy with Mia, but now, She can stay here anytime~

Mia POV

Maka is a pretty girl. When she told me the stories of everyone making fun of her because they thought she was ugly, I was shocked! She even told me that, before Soul and her started dating, She herself thought she was ugly. Maka Albarn was never ugly! I HATE HATE HATE that Tamera Jones! How DARE she kiss Maka's boyfriend in front of her, at the prom, no less!

Normal POV

After a few hours of being on the train, Kid and Soul got off at the California station. When the two left the station, Soul and Kid walked into a bar. When Kid had asked why, Soul said he needed to 'drown his sorrow'. It was about 10:00 at night, so Kid had a few drinks himself. Before the two started their first drink, they saw two blonde-haired blue-eyed beauties. Soul walked over to them. He tapped on one of their shoulders. One of them turned around. "I'm sorry Ms. Hooker. I thought you were someone else." Soul said. The girl giggled. "You don't realize who I am, do you?" the girl said. "Um, should I?" Soul asked. He sweat dropped. The girl turned around and took out her contacts. She turned back "M-Maka?"


	4. The Suprising Conclusion

A/N: I love the reviews I'm getting on this story. And, this story came from a POPTROPICA EXPERIENCE! I had intended on this being just a One-Shot, but I guess not. I was happy to write more for you all :D Oh, and you may have recognized Tamera's name from one of shadowmistx98's stories. I was not copying her at all. She actually inspires me to type~ She's actually a very good author, as is LoopyPanda, so, if you like my stories, I INSIST you read theirs. I'm going to start another story when this one is done. I'm calling it A Christmas Without You. And just if you're wondering, someone dies. No more spoilers and LETS GET ON WITH THIS CHAPPIE :D

"Hello Soul" Maka spat harshly. "Maka listen I-" "Save it. I'll never forget how you BROKE MY HEART by kissing her." Maka said, cutting Soul off. She stormed out of the bar. "Maka!" Soul called after her. He ran out of the bar. He wasn't going to loose her again. Once he was outside, Maka greeted him again. So where's your girlfriend?" Maka asked. "She's right here, in front of me" Soul replied. "Cute. I meant Tamera." Maka said. "Maka. You need to listen to me! I dont like Tamera and I never will!" Soul said, his eyes filling with tears. _'He's so cute like this... DONT LOOK INTO HIS EYES!'_ Maka yelled at herself. But, like she always did, she ignored herself and looked up into Soul's eyes, glassy with Tears. Maka's lips wavered. A tear dripped down her face. Soul blinked away his and wiped away Maka's tears. "Shh. Don't cry. I'm here now. And I will always be with you" he said. He planted a kiss on her lips. Maka started sobbing and embraced Soul."Shh. Shh" Soul cooed, rubbing Maka's back. "Why did you kiss her?" Maka sobbed. "Listen. I want to tell you the truth. After the dance and kiss we shared, Tamera came up. I said 'I have a girlfriend, and she's not you' and Tamera said 'Well, she wont see us, so we should kiss' and then I said 'I'm not breaking my commitment to Maka' and that's when Tamera kissed me." Soul said. "H-Honest?" Maka sniffed. "Honest" Soul said. "Oh Maka, I've missed you. When Kid told me you left Death City forever, well, that sent me into overdrive because I was scared and worried about you." Soul said. "SOULY!" A familiar voice rang out. "Aw MAN!" Soul groaned as the cat witch appeared. "Maka didn't tell me you were coming, Nya" Blair said. "That's because he even surprised me by coming, Blair" Maka said. "Oh, wow! Just like those romance movies I watch! The girl leaves, the boy follows, they find each other, something drastic happens, boy saves girl, boy gets the girl, Nya" Blair said. Maka and Soul gulped. Three things had already happened that Blair mentioned. Soul inwardly panicked. Did this mean that something would happen to Maka? Soul turned to Blair. "Well, ah, Lets hope that fourth thing doesn't happen" He said nervously. As Soul and Blair talked, a thug grabbed Maka and took her into an alley. Soul and Blair came into the alley. "Stop" The thug said. He pulled out a knife and held it close to Maka's throat. Soul's meister-saving instincts kicked in. He jumped high into the air, and, as he came down close to Maka and the thug, using his foot, he got rid of the knife by kicking it out of the thug's hand. The thug pulled out a gun and aimed it a Soul. Once the thug got the aim right, he shot. The gun had been aimed right at Soul's heart. "SOUL!" Maka shouted. Soul braced himself for the impact of the bullet, but it never came. Soul opened his eyes and was shocked to figure out why. Kid had blocked Soul from the bullet. The bullet had hit Kid's heart instead. "KID! NO!" Maka yelled. The thug let go of Maka and ran off. Maka came to Kid's side. "Nii-chan. Nii-chan. NII-CHAN!" Maka sobbed, holding Kid's hand. Kid was dead. Maka cried harder. Soul knelt down by Maka and put his arm around her. Maka turned and sobbed into Soul's chest, soaking Soul's shirt. Soul didn't mind. Maka had just lost her brother. Even if he was obsessed with symmetry, Maka didn't seem to mind. "It hurts, Soul" Maka sobbed. "I know. I know. Everything'll be okay. Everything'll be okay." Soul cooed.

* A few days later*

Maka, Soul, and Mia boarded the train to Death City. Mia was going to live with Maka and Soul for a while. Maka held onto Kid's body. She thought that it was only proper for him to be buried in Death City. She sobbed into her dead brother's shoulder. She missed him so much. After a few hours on the train, the three(or four) got off the train. Maka and Soul showed Mia their house. While Mia started on her room(aka the guest room), Maka and Soul went to tell Lord Death about Kid. "He blocked the bullet from hitting me" Soul finished. Behind his mask, Lord Death teared up. His son was dead. Just like Maka had thought, Kid was buried in the Death City cemetary.

*** ****A few days later ***

Maka was showing Mia around the DWMA when Tamera and her crew came up behind the two. "Well, Well, what do we have here? Seems Albarn decided to show her face again." Tamera said. Mia ran off to get Soul. "Just leave me alone, Tamera" Maka spat. "WELL! Albarn got feisty" Tamera snickered. June, Ember, and Miki snickered as well. Tamera pushed Maka against the lockers. "You listen here, Albarn. Soul's mine" Tamera said with a death voice. "HEY!" Soul shouted. He ran up and stood beside Maka. "Souly, you should leave Albarn and come to me" Tamera said in a mock-sweet voice. "And why should I do that, _Jones_" Soul sneered. Tamera and her crew gasped. No one ever called Tamera by her last name. No one. "What are you doing, Souly" Tamera pouted. "Just defending my girlfriend. Oh, and by the way, My name is Soul, not Souly" Soul said. He put his arm around Maka and walked off.

To conclude this story:

Tamera died when a car hit her. Spirit was driving it and he was drunk. Tamera died on impact. Maka and Soul got married a couple years after they graduated the DWMA. Next, Black*Star and Tsubaki got married. Then, it was Crona and Patty. Liz, well, Liz got married to Kilik.

A/N: LoopyPanda is going to kill me cuz I killed Kid. Kid is her fave SE charrie, and, well, I just ticked her off. Anyway, Nii-Chan is MY way of expressing 'brother' in Japanese. Nii-san is 'sister'. I hope you guys enjoyed Poor Little Soul. I had so many reviews saying that Tamera should die, so, I took their advice. Next on My agenda is o start 'A Christmas without You' It's a SoMa, and one of 'em dies. No more spoilers :p. Bye, and be ready for 'A Christmas without You'!


	5. Epilouge

A/N: You guys deserve this Epilogue :3 enjoy :3 I leik the cat face :3 Oh, also, I'm changing Kilik to my OC, Ren.

Maka sat down on the couch and rubbed her pregnant stomach. She was 9 months pregnant, and 5 days overdue. Both Soul and Maka were worried about this. Maka groaned in pain, then screamed in pain. The twins were coming _now_. She grabbed the phone and dialed Soul's number. Soul was on his way home from Death Mart when his phone rang. "Coolest soon-to-be-father speaking" Soul answered. "Soul. The twins are coming" Maka said. "I'm on my way" Soul said. He upped the speed he was going and soon reached his and Maka's house. They had moved into a larger living space when Maka was pregnant. Soul ran inside and got Maka. He put her in the car and sped off to the hospital.

*A few hours later*

After almost running over a few pedestrians and almost taking out a few cars, they had made it to the hospital and Soul was in the waiting room. Stein motioned for Soul to come I the room. Soul stood up and came in. He smiled looking at his wife and beautiful new twins. He sat down by the hospital bed. "Soul, do you want to hold Jin?" Maka asked. Soul nodded and gently took his newborn son out of Maka's arms. Maka held their daughter, Maki. The twins opened their eyes. "Awe~" Soul cooed. Maka giggled. Maki smiled. So did Jin.

*A few years later*

Maka buckled the twins in their booster seats in the car. She got into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. Soul buckled his, started the car, and drove towards Gallows Mansion. A while later, they were at Ren and Liz's house. Maka unbuckled the twins and picked them up. Soul took Maki from Maka. The couple walked to the door and Jin knocked. A small toddler that looked like a miniature version of Ren answered the door. "MOOOOM! DAAAAAAAD!" the kid yelled. "Liz and Ren came to the door. "Death, you know our rule, please be quiet when your sister, Mist is asleep" Liz scolded. "Sorry mom" Death said. Maka's eyes misted up. "You named your son Death" She said, her voice filling with tears. Liz saw where this was headed. "Yes. A reminder of Kid" Liz said softly. To brighten the mood, Soul asked "So, are Patty, Crona, Tsubaki, and Black*Star here?" he asked. "Yep" Ren said. He picked up his son. Soul took Maki out of Maka's arms and brought them into the house. Ren followed Soul. Liz and Maka stood there. Suddenly, Liz shut the door and dragged Maka to her convertible. Maka got in. Liz got in and drove to a Flower Cart. Maka got two bouquets of roses: One pink, the other red. Maka held the flowers as Liz drove to the cemetery. The two got out of Liz's car and walked into the cemetery. They found the place they were looking for: Kid's grave. Tears streamed down Maka's face as she approached her brother's grave. When the friends got there, however, the grave had been dug up and the casket was nowhere. Maka and Liz drove back to Gallows Mansion unhappy and sad. When the two got inside, Mist, Death, Tsubari, Fire*Star, Jin, Summer, and Maki came to them. They had hopeful looks in their eyes. Maka just sat down on the couch and explained what death was to the kids and explained how Kid had died protecting Soul from a bullet ten years ago. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

~ Kid POV ~

I waited patiently after I knocked on my home's door. Technically, It was still my house, but Ren and Liz lived in it, so it was technically theirs as well. Maka opened the door and started at me. Stein had given me life again. He had made me taller so I still didn't look like a fifteen year old. "N-Nii-chan?" Maka said surprisingly. "Yep, Nii-san, it's me" I said. Maka stared at me. I saw her eyes get misty. She enveloped me in a hug and started crying. I smiled and held my sister in my arms. Soon, Maka stopped crying and let go of me. She wiped her eyes. "Kid. This is Maki, Jin, Fire*Star, Mist, Death, Tsubari, and Summer" Maka said, naming the kids one by one. "Which ones are yours, Nii-san?" I asked. "Maki and Jin" Maka said happily as she picked them up. I smiled at the two four-year-olds. "Mama. Why Uncle Kid blue?" Maki asked. "Oh…Um" My sister stuttered. "I jumped in " I just came back from England, and on the way back, the weather got really cold, and I didn't have a heavy jacket, so, I'm really cold right now" I said. I faked a shiver. Maka shot me a grateful look. I winked.

~Soul POV~

I came out of the meeting room with the others. I saw a blue Kid and Maka talking…Wait a second! A blue Kid? I ran up to the two. "Kid!" I said, blinking my eyes. "In flesh and blood" Kid said. Maka giggled. I smiled. The only other times Maka had smiled was:

A) On our Wedding day

B) The twins' birthdays

I was happy. Kid took me aside. "Your taking real good care of her. Keep it up" Kid said with a smile. His tone changed and he got a scary look on his face. " I know how to use my father's Reaper Chop. You try to walk out on my Nii-san, I will Reaper Chop you into the second Wednesday of the next week, you got me?" he asked. I merely nodded. His smile and happy tone returned. "Good" he said happily. Kid walked away. I sweat dropped.

~Maki POV~

I motioned for Jin and our friends to come to me. When they did, I showed them Papa's DWMA journals. We started reading one. I read aloud. Good thing we were away from our parents. " Oh Maka," I read, " You are so beautiful. I really wish I had the courage to talk to you. I'm just afraid that it won't come out right and you'll get the wrong message. This is not cool at all". We all laughed and kept reading more entries.

Meanwhile…

Maka looked around. "Hey, guys? Where are the kids?"

A/N: you guys deserved this epilogue chapter. I'm going to upload a new story soon. It'll be the sequel to this one. Catch y'all later ;)


End file.
